


A Tactician’s Art Book

by Kurakynr



Series: A Tactician Formerly Known As Glenn Fraldarius [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn Fraldarius is Robin, Robin is Glenn Fraldarius, not writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurakynr/pseuds/Kurakynr
Summary: A collection of art related to the series: A Tactician Formerly Known As Glenn Fraldarius
Series: A Tactician Formerly Known As Glenn Fraldarius [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657195
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canonically Glenn’s body was never found, just his sword and armor. And white hair does seem to be a pretty common side effect of crest experimentation. And getting turned into the Vessel of the Fell Dragon Grima is close enough, right?
> 
> And Robin’s a canon amnesiac.
> 
> AKA: Robin is Glenn Fraldarius, or at least he used to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is displeased his brother allowed his sword skills to deteriorate. Beating Robin (who’s above average with a blade, but relys primarily on magic) doesn’t count as finally beating Glenn. So Felix is going to get his amnesiac brother’s skills back up to par so he can finally get that rematch.

Felix is displeased his brother allowed his sword skills to deteriorate. Beating Robin (who’s above average with a blade, but relys primarily on magic) doesn’t count as finally beating Glenn. So Felix is going to get his amnesiac brother’s skills back up to par so he can finally get that rematch.

_...And here’s an edit of the art. Where Glenn never became Robin, but is still wearing the outfit for some reason._

__


	2. A Visit Home

Robin might not be willing to leave Ylisse behind to return to his old life in Faerghus, but that doesn't mean Robin never goes back to visit his childhood home. He'd like to learn more about where he came from. He'd like to see the Fraldarius Dukedom. He's curious about the place he grew up and he knows visiting would make his Fodlan family happy...it has been a while since the last time he saw Felix. And summers in Ylisse can get hot.

(It takes a long time and work to get to this point.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I think about it, the more complicated Rodrigue and Robin’s relationship gets...I think Robin and Felix will have the most complicated relationship initially, but the more time Rodrigue and Robin have to get to know each other the more complicated it gets.
> 
> Something like this would take a long time and a lot of work for Robin and Rodrigue to get to a point where Rodrigue is able to accept and treat Robin like his son without the baggage/shadow/expectations of Glenn, and Robin is able to strike a balance between past and present that he’s comfortable with.


End file.
